You're Safe With Me
by jonsamforever
Summary: Andrea Survives! An alternate ending for the Season 3 finale, "Welcome to the Tombs." Andrea/Michonne Warnings: angst, same-sex pairing, rated T for some adult themes and language.


**Title:** You're Safe With Me

**Rating:** T

**Characters:** Andrea, Michonne

**Warnings:** Spoilers, Same-sex pairing, AU

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters. This is simply a tribute.

**Summary:** An alternate ending to "Welcome to the Tombs" Season 3 Episode 16.

Rick hands Andrea his gun. "I tried." She says.

"Yeah….you did. You did." Rick says solemnly.

"Well I'm not going anywhere." Michonne says with conviction.

Rick and Daryl leave the room as Michonne says with her friend. When the two women are finally alone Andrea confesses to her friend.

"Michonne, this isn't a bite from Milton." She whispers so as not to let anyone else hear her through the door.

"What do you mean?" Michonne asks, thinking she must be delirious.

"It was Philip, he tortured me with instruments for hours while I was tied up in that chair." She points to the chair.

"The Governor did this to you? That son of a bitch, I'll kill him." Michonne says angrily.

"Shhh Michonne, it's okay.…It's okay, my friend." She nods as she gently brushes her fingertips through Michonne's long dreadlocks.

"But Andrea, you have a fever."

Andrea looks at Michonne and gives her a look of despair. She pauses before continuing.

"I was pregnant…with Philip's baby. When I was in the chair he hit me… right here." She holds her hand over her belly. "Michonne, I'm pretty sure I lost the baby." She coughs.

"Andrea, no."

"The fever is from the miscarriage." She starts to cry uncontrollably.

Michonne's eyes reveal her shock. "Did he know you were?" Her voice trails off before Andrea answers.

"No, I never told him I was pregnant. When I found out what kind of man he was I didn't want him to know. I guess it doesn't matter now." Michonne cups her friend's face gently as tears stream down Andrea's cheek. "Michonne I'm so sorry…for everything. You were right about Philip the whole time and I didn't believe you. I'm so stupid, I'm so stupid, please forgive me." She says through her tears. "Please don't tell Rick about the baby. He'd never forgive me. I know him."

Michonne looks down at Andrea and her heart breaks for her. She can't feel anything but sympathy for her friend. "So that's why you let Rick and Daryl think you were…." She suddenly gives Andrea a look of understanding. "I won't tell, Andrea, I promise. You're my best friend. The only friend I have in this God damned, insane world. Your secret is safe with me," She reaches down and holds Andrea's hand firmly, "_You're_ safe with me," She whispers. Michonne wraps her arms around Andrea tightly in a loving embrace. "And of course I forgive you." She says finally.

Andrea returns the hug. She buries her face into Michonne's shoulder, crying. She feels as if a weight has been lifted off her shoulders after hearing those words. "Oh, Michonne, I really fucked up."

Michonne breaks the hug and looks into Andrea's face. "You stop that now. We all make mistakes, no one's perfect. You're alive, that's the most important thing. That is all that matters to me now." She puts her hand over Andrea's forehead feeling her fever again.

"Michonne I need to get away. I can't go back to the prison with Rick and the others. I need a place to lay low. Will you help me?"

"Andrea at least come back with us. Let Hershel stitch you up." Michonne protests.

"I can't. Right now I need to find a place where I can be alone. I'll get my revenge on Philip someday, I know I will. But I need your help." She looks deep into Michonne's eyes.

Michonne nods her head, her eyes are bloodshot from her salty tears. Deep down she knows Andrea is right. And she feels compelled to help her. To get revenge on the Governor. This horrible man who came into their lives and completely destroyed her friend. She sits up tall and looks at Andrea, "I'll help you." She says, determinedly. She puts Andrea's arm around her neck and lifts her friend to her feet.

"There's a back door here." Andrea says, nodding to the dark corner of the Governor's chamber. Michonne tries to open it but there is a thick chain with a padlock bolting the entrance closed. "Here let me." Andrea says as she pulls away from Michonne to stand on her own. She slowly draws Rick's gun that he handed to her moments ago. She holds the gun steady in front of her with both hands and pulls the trigger. The lock is destroyed instantly with a loud gunshot that echoes throughout the entire room. The padlock falls to the floor with a loud thud. The two women hastily undo the chain and open the door. They both quickly see it leads out to the streets of Woodbury. Andrea's small apartment is within eye shot. "Michonne look, that's my room. I'll go back there and lay low for a few days. I know there's food and water there…and a first aid kit. Try and get Rick to take whoever's left in Woodbury back to the prison."

"Andrea are you sure about this?"

"Yes…go back with Rick. Tell him I shot myself. I just need to get my thoughts together before I do anything."

Andrea tries to run but Michonne holds her arm tightly, holding her back. Andrea looks back at Michonne as Michonne pulls her in close for one last embrace. "I'll come back for you." She says with emotion. She pulls away to look into Andrea's face one last time.

"Michonne I….I love you." Andrea confesses. "It was you that I loved, not Philip. If I could have made you stay here with me I would have but you were so stubborn." Andrea says through tears. Michonne looks into Andrea's face in shock trying to process it all when Andrea suddenly turns and runs down the deserted street. Michonne watches her for one more moment as Andrea's silhouette slowly dissipates into the darkness and is gone.


End file.
